


Sub!Sakazuki x Dom!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, hes a weird man thats for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [hey cinnabun! Do you have any Akainu with a dominant girlfriend? If you can put bad language, tons of spicy things and a fight for who is in charge would be amazing! hc or scenario, whatever less stressful for you :) take care of yourself cutie <333 😽]





	Sub!Sakazuki x Dom!Fem!Reader

"What are you doing?” 

She’s been halfway through unbuttoning his hawaiian shirt when he suddenly pulled back from her lips, his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

“This is a workplace,” he spat out. “And you’re too far out of line.” 

“As if I care.” Her fingers got rid of his shirt,  _finally_ , as she reached up and caught him in a kiss again. She noticed, not without a string of pride, he hadn’t retreated this time; a loud growl was all he did to express his disapproval - other than that, a harsh tug as he pushed her on the sofa and series of rips as he undressed her suggested the man is all in for it now. 

“I’m going to show you just who-”

“ _You_ are going to show me?” she chuckled, dragging her nails along his chest. The sight of his muscles, his huge frame now towering above her, the way he  _looked_ at her with that predatory hint in his eyes, it all immediately strengthened her need to teach him a lesson of humility. 

Breath got caught in her throat when she tried to get on top of him. Already seeing through her intentions, the man just scoffed and gripped her hips harsher than before, pinning her down to the sofa. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” he asked, pushing his thigh in between her legs. “Seems like you’re far too weak to try and take me on.” 

“At least-” She bit her lip to prevent the cry of pain as he bit down on her shoulder, one hand already unzipping his pants. “At least I try.” 

“And where did that bring you? You’re about to get fucked out of your mind and then fired.” 

A glint of anger flashed in her eyes. She wasn’t going to let him have it his way. Not this time. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” she hissed. Before he could respond, her legs wrapped around his waist as they both stumbled to the side and onto the floor. Only when she already managed to settle comfortably in a straddling position across his body did he regain his breath - looking furious rather than stunned in response to her sudden action. 

“Are you out of your mind?” 

“Shhh,” she cooed, placing her finger on his lips. As she leaned her face closer to his, she heard his breathing getting quicker. “You definitely need some love, don’t you?” 

When their lips met, the whole act seemed to slow down. His chest burned underneath her hand, his lower body twitching at the contact of her whole frame now pressing against him. 

“Have you even  _seen_  love?” she continued into the kiss, glad that the tone of her voice hadn’t wavered yet. His eyes were boring into hers as he kept quiet. He did so when she slowly stripped of her clothes, and when she sought at least a little bit of appreciation of her body in his gaze. Only when she pulled his pants down and palmed his erection, he growled low in his throat - but did not utter a single word. 

“You poor man.” 

He threw his head back when she took him in her mouth, but somehow, it seemed as if he just didn’t want to look at her when she pleasured him - something that washed away the last bits of sympathy she had for her boss. 

“Keep that poetry to yourself, you bitch,” he grumbled, guiding his hand to tangle in her hair and push her deeper on his cock. “Suck me off like this. You’re good at that, aren’t you?” 

She wasn’t going to stop herself when dragging her teeth, gently, but not  _too_ gently, along his length, just to show him who was the one in control. 

Then her legs were straddling him again, an irrepressible urge to have him inside leading her body to smoothly sway on top of him - all while stubbornly biting down on her lip to avoid any sounds of pleasure to emerge and stroke his ego. 

Low, quiet grunts built up in his throat every time she fell back against his thighs as he reached up and gripped her hips in order to dictate the pace. Rough touch bruised her skin with each of his painful squeezes on her body - he just couldn’t let her feel in charge for even a second. 

She knew he was aching to flip her onto her back and push the air out of her lungs with the weight of his huge frame on top; but it seemed as if he wanted to enjoy the pleasure she was bringing him without providing any actual effort. 

Suddenly he thrusted upwards, as deeply as possible, causing her to scream out of surprise. 

“Quiet,” he growled, thrusting again. “Or I won’t even let you cum.” 

“ _Let_ me?” 

After those words, she considered simply dressing up and leaving him with his hard cock half-fucked and his stupidly high libido unsatisfied. As much as the perspective of hearing his angry yells started getting more appealing, she couldn’t just ignore the writhing desire in her gut that commanded her to ride him despite her hatred. 

Her fingers locked on his hair as she picked up her pace, no longer trying to restrain the moans that now ringed through the office. 

A long hiss was all of the reaction she got after squeezing her pussy around his cock - his increased breathing and face scrunched with painful composure gave away the fact that he was already close to orgasming, closer than her. 

In a spur of a moment, she leaned in and kissed him. Somehow, as he responded to the affection, it felt like his mouth craved hers, his body arching for the touch of her own, teeth biting on her lip to keep her close. 

He certainly didn’t get physical often - if at all. The Marines may have agreed with his radical beliefs, but not a single one wanted to maintain any kind of closer connections with him; not that she could blame anyone for that. 

“Fuck!”

His cock throbbed slightly as he came, his hips lunging forward until he was buried inside her so deeply that it hurt. 

Knowing that he wasn’t planning on taking care of her, she circled her clit and soon her own climax pooled in her abdomen. When it finally came, it was short and shallow, walls pulsing with release but providing little pleasure. 

“Get off of me,” he muttered, looking away. Perhaps there was a faint glimmer of regret in his eyes, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. She also noticed the man could have just shoved her to the side, as it certainly fits his manners, and got up on his own - but instead he stayed in the unfavorable position. 

Only after the sky behind the window turned from blue to yellow, indicating a sunset, did she realize she hadn’t taken a full breath for what it seemed like hours and the sensitive skin of her lips hurt; his kisses were always harsh, but this time, he excelled even himself. 

When they finally parted away from each other, she could still feel his mouth moving in rhythm with hers, his hot breath on her face, his touch on her whole body, even though his hands were now occupied with fixing up his uniform.

She didn’t know why she didn’t just leave after experiencing the ruined orgasm before. Was she still somehow drawn to him, despite their hatred towards one another? Or were her actions simply driven by pity? 

She stared at the patterns on his hawaiian shirt as he straightened the collar, his face contoured with the last bits of sunlight. She wasn’t sure anymore.


End file.
